Magnetic recording disk files that utilize a transducer mounted on a slider for reading and/or writing data on at least one rotatable disk are well-known in the art. In such systems, the slider is typically attached to an actuator arm by a suspension system.
Many suspension systems (also called head gimbal assemblies) include a flexure that is positioned in some manner between the slider and the suspension. For example, R. Watrous, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,765, discloses a flexure that is added onto a stiffened member. Blaeser et. al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,945, disclose another design that utilizes the material of the suspension as the flexure.
Systems are known in which the slider is positioned in an open space formed between two flexure arms. For example, FIG. 6 illustrates a head gimbal assembly described by Johnson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,489, in which the slider is positioned between two flexure arms and the electrical attachment to the slider is made by four discrete wires. The discrete wires are terminated to the back of the slider and four wires are utilized to accommodate magnetoresistive (MR) head technology.
The use of solder balls for attaching the slider to a slider support means is known in the art. For example, Ainslie et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,699, disclose the use of reflowed solder balls for making both the mechanical attachment of the slider to the suspension and the electrical connection of the transducer to the disk file read/write electronics. Additionally, Ainslie et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,914, disclose a soldering technique for making an electrical attachment of a cable to a transducer on the backside of a slider.
The use of laminated materials for constructing slider suspension systems is also known in the art. For example, Erpelding et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,623, disclose a suspension system comprised of a sheet of polyimide material sandwiched between two metal layers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,623 also discloses that a plurality of conductors can be formed in the copper layer of the suspension for providing electrical connections to the slider. Additionally, the use of discrete layers for constructing the suspension is also known. For example, G. Oberg, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,094, discloses a suspension system in which flexible copper conductors are sandwiched between a pair of polyimide films.